<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>состояние покоя by yablochkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261465">состояние покоя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey'>yablochkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ближе уже некуда - или Джисону так только кажется</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>состояние покоя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Хорошо-хорошо, — кричит Чанбин и заливается смехом. Джисон закрывает лицо руками как будто от стыда, но больше, чтобы спрятать улыбку.</p><p>Они сидят за столом на кухне, бедро к бедру, между ними вечный джисонов блокнот с заметками. Джисона вчера в порыве вдохновения разнесло на какой-то абсолютно дикий текст, полный больших громких слов, и он едва дождался возможности показать его Чанбину.</p><p>— Соу дип, — тянет Чанбин и его лицо смешно сморщивается, как сушёное яблоко. Джисон чувствует, как краснеет — Чанбин его может и стебёт немного, только вот это его сморщенное от удовольствия лицо — лучшая похвала на свете.</p><p>— Иногда мне кажется, что я гений, — максимально серьёзно говорит Джисон, а потом заходится в приступе хохота, когда Чанбин бросает на него кислый взгляд.</p><p>— Должен признать, что, возможно, этот ученик превзошёл своего учителя, — говорит Чанбин и ободряюще хлопает Джисона по спине. Привычное прикосновение греет, и Джисон бросает все попытки сдерживать тупую широкую улыбку — как будто слова Чанбина в первый раз делают с ним такое.</p><p>— Чан-хёну покажи обязательно. Чтобы он обзавидовался, — поучает Чанбин, и Джисон согласно кивает.</p><p>— Опять будет ныть, что малолетки слишком талантливые пошли, — он ещё раз пробегается взглядом по строчкам, неаккуратно нацарапанным простым карандашом на желтоватых потрёпанных страницах. — Блин, что в меня вселилось вчера? Как жить теперь вообще — я это никогда в жизни не переплюну.</p><p>Чанбин показушно закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Ага-ага, уже написал свой главный шедевр в двадцать лет.</p><p>— В девятнадцать, — поправляет его Джисон, и Чанбин щипает его за локоть. Такую наглость Джисон простить не в состоянии — больно же, поэтому он сгребает Чанбина в охапку и едва не давит в объятиях. Чанбин издаёт какие-то звуки, похожие на жалобный писк, но Джисон всё равно умудряется угадывать за ним угрозы будущей расправы.</p><p>Они едва не опрокидывают кружку с чанбиновым кофе и успокаиваются, только когда Чанбин, сдавшись, послушно обмякает у Джисона в руках. Он кажется ужасно удобным и уютным, и Джисон бессовестно прячет лицо в его свежевымытых, ещё пахнущих шампунем волосах. Он старается не думать о том, что Чанбин ему наверняка поддался — может, устал дурачиться, а может, просто захотел пообниматься. Что бы там Чанбин ни говорил, как бы ни пытался влезть в джинсы поуже да налепить на лицо выражение помрачнее, Джисон знал его, как облупленного.</p><p>— Фу, жарко, — ворчит Чанбин почти сразу же, но даже не пытается отстраниться. Себе, конечно, не так стыдно в этом признаться, но обнимать его — это одно из любимых занятий Джисона. Он и не подумал бы, что когда-нибудь сможет так спокойно относиться к скиншипу с кем-то, но Чанбин — это Чанбин, и по-другому Джисон объяснить это не может.</p><p>— Тебе нравится, хён, — почти воркует Джисон и получает болезненный тычок локтем куда-то под ребро.</p><p>— Ага, щас, — отзывается Чанбин, но Джисон чувствует его улыбку всем телом, слышит в голосе, и это чудесное-чудесное ощущение. — Вырастил, блин, на свою голову.</p><p>— У нас одна голова на двоих, ты же в курсе, — говорит Джисон, и Чанбин, резко дёрнувшись, поворачивает к нему лицо. Они смотрят друг на друга долгое мгновение — у Джисона ноет челюсть там, где Чанбин стукнулся об него макушкой, и немножко где-то под сердцем.</p><p>— В курсе, — медленно говорит Чанбин, будто впервые допустив такую мысль, а потом снова расплывается в улыбке. — На одной волне, да?</p><p>Джисон кивает, и его сердце бьётся так быстро-быстро, что Чанбин наверняка не только чувствует его, но и отчётливо слышит.</p><p>На одной волне — это правда про них, сколько они друг друга знают, а может, даже ещё дольше. Они могли начаться куда раньше — ещё не зная имён друг друга, они знали о своём общем существовании. В конце концов, в этом вся суть соулмейтов, да? Быть предназначенными друг другу с самого начала.</p><p>Вот поэтому на их сердечной волне крутят одинаковые песни, и они понимают друг друга не то что с полуслова, а даже без взглядов обходятся. Просто — чувствуют.</p><p>Джисон не знает, как ещё это объяснить, но зачем-то раз за разом пытается.</p><p>Это что-то большее, чем он когда-либо сможет понять или вместить в себя, но Джисон привык подбирать слова ко всему, зря он что ли песни пишет, вот и про них с Чанбином тоже… На ум, конечно, приходит куча метафор, и про оголённые провода, и про красные нити судьбы, и про то, как со временем перестаёшь совсем понимать, твои это эмоции или чужие, но это всё не то или то, но этого мало, а Джисон всё равно пытается—</p><p>Одно он знает точно: если бы Чанбин не появился в его жизни, Джисон так никогда и не стал бы до конца собой.</p><p>Вечером они выбираются в комбини за напитками и снэками, потом заходят в любимый ресторан, чтобы купить острой курочки на вечер. Джисон платит за них обоих, потому то в этом месяце у него с деньгами лучше, чем у Чанбина. Вернувшись домой, они устраиваются на кровати в комнате Чанбина и смотрят новую серию дорамы с Пак Джинёном из GOT7 — Хёнджин так её нахваливал, что у них как-то не осталось выбора, смотреть её или нет.</p><p>— Поверить не могу, что они просто взяли и слили лучшую дораму этого года, — бормочет Чанбин, когда серия заканчивается очередным клиффхэнгером и по экрану начинают ползти строчки титров. — Восемь серий они развивали сюжет и персонажей, чтобы снова свести всё к тому, что они соулмейты и предназначены друг другу?</p><p>Грудь неприятно жжёт от его разочарования, и на секунду Джисону хочется ничего не чувствовать и ничего не знать, но их связь так не работает — её нельзя просто отключить, как вайфай. Джисон так и не смог до конца привыкнуть к этому — и по-хорошему не был уверен, что хоть кто-нибудь другой смог.</p><p>— Людям нравится, ты же знаешь, — осторожно замечает Джисон — эту тему он не любит, и Чанбин, лежавший у него под боком всё это время, отстраняется и, приподнявшись на локтях, неверяще смотрит на него.</p><p>— Серьёзно, это же булшит. Соулмейты не обязаны быть друзьями и тем более встречаться. Люди просто вбили себе в голову эту глупость, — он замолкает, а потом чуть тише и мягче добавляет: — У нас же всё как-то работает.</p><p>Как-то работает — это правда. Джисон кивает Чанбину и слабо, но вполне искренне улыбается. Чанбин садится на кровати и, нашарив в складках покрывала телефон, принимается с сердитым видом что-то строчить. Без него сразу становится прохладней, и Джисон хочет позвать его обратно к себе, но не решается. Наверное, хватит на сегодня, Джисон и без того выдохся — находиться рядом с Чанбином так близко и так долго порой бывало просто мучительно. Он слишком хорошо всё чувствовал, слишком ярко ощущал даже малейший оттенок эмоций — Чанбин говорил, что он так не может, и все эмоции Джисона кажутся ему далёкими и приглушёнными.</p><p>Эта мысль пусть немного, но успокаивала. Порой Джисон разрешал себе быть чуть мягче и искренней, разрешал себе прикасаться к Чанбину чуть чаще и дольше, чем стоило, когда Вы просто соулмейты слэш лучшие друзья. Чанбин, кажется, не был против — позволял обнимать себя, сам брал Джисона за руку или бессовестно засыпал, положив голову ему на плечо.</p><p>Телефон звонит меньше, чем через минуту — у сурового Чанбина, который любит узкие джинсы и кожаные куртки, на звонке стоит песня Twice. Это Хёнджин, конечно, который не может упустить возможности поругаться с Чанбином, особенно когда тут такой повод.</p><p>Джисон слабо различает его голос в динамиках, но не может разобрать слов и догадывается о содержании их разговора только по репликам Чанбина.</p><p>— Твой Пак Джинён упал в моих глазах сегодня, — заявляет тот и со сложным выражением лица выслушивает тираду, которая мгновенно на него обрушивается. — То, что дорама была классной на протяжении нескольких серий не значит, что это как-то оправдывает слитых персонажей. Если бы они остались друзьями, было бы намного лучше. Или если бы у них просто ничего не вышло. Возможно, ситуацию ещё можно как-то спасти, но серьёзно, сколько можно мусолить один и тот же троп?</p><p>Они переругиваются ещё немного — Джисон слушает вполуха и немного засматривается на Чанбина. Ему нравится всё — и как тот хмурит брови, и как улыбается, когда Хёнджин начинает возмущаться, и как начинает жевать губу, когда задумается. Джисон чувствует себя страшным дураком, но в груди теплеет — и это чувство уже его собственное, бесцеремонная безнадёжная влюблённость, которую Джисон лелеял последние полгода.</p><p>Всё было бы куда проще, если бы не она — они бы продолжали быть самыми близкими друзьями, и Джисон бы не мучился от чувства вины, не боялся как-то выдать себя. Чанбин дорожил тем, что между ними было, но с самого первого дня дал понять, что чему-то романтическому там не место. И в общем-то Джисон был с ним по-своему согласен, и почти два года они правда были соулмейтами, жили душа в душу, а потом Джисон понял, что влюбился — и со временем это чувство лишь стало сильнее.</p><p>Лишь бы Чанбин ничего не узнал, а с собой Джисон как-нибудь справится.</p><p>Кажется, Хёнджин бросает трубку — Чанбин мрачно разглядывает телефон долгую секунду, а потом устало падает на кровать. Им по-хорошему тесно вдвоём на ней, вот и получается, что если лежать, то только в обнимку. Чанбин вновь подползает к Джисону под бок, упирается лбом ему куда-то в плечо и затихает, и Джисону становится страшно просто вздохнуть рядом с ним. Он кладёт ладонь Чанбину на затылок, ерошит короткие тёмные волоски у основания шеи и искренне ненавидит себя в эту секунду.</p><p>Чанбин поднимает голову и смотрит на него долгим внимательным взглядом. Понял, думает Джисон, чувствуя, как сердце пропускает удар, но Чанбин ничего не говорит и вновь прячет лицо у Джисона на груди.</p><p>Иногда кажется, что он всё давно понял и просто издевается, но Джисон знает, что Чанбин бы с ним так никогда не поступил. Чанбин то ли засыпает, то ли делает вид, что спит — Джисон сдаётся и тоже закрывает глаза. Наверное, он проснётся через пару часов от боли в затёкшей руке, но это стоит того.</p><p>Влюблённость или нет, но они соулмейты — и Джисон никогда от этого не откажется.</p><p> </p><p>Иногда у Джисона почти получается сделать вид, что он к Чанбину не испытывает ничего, кроме глубокой привязанности. Иногда он в общем-то ничего другого и не чувствует — только в последнее время такие моменты стали совсем редкими.</p><p>Это не мешает ему общаться с Чанбином, смеяться над его шутками, писать с ним тексты, болтать за поздним ужином.</p><p>Или кажется, что не мешает.</p><p>Чем дальше, тем хуже Джисон понимает, что чувствует. Его стопроцентная железобетонная уверенность в них в какой-то момент пошатнулась — и всё никак не может прийти в равновесие.</p><p>Джисон бесится немного от того, что столько ресурсов тратит на эту бесцельную, лишённую всяких перспектив влюблённость, когда мог бы радоваться времени, проведенному с Чанбином, а не мучиться угрызениям совести.</p><p>Может, стоило Чанбину рассказать, но Джисон страшный трус, и это ни для кого не секрет. Джисон очень, очень боится всё испортить.</p><p>И если он пытается от Чанбина отстраниться, то только ради них обоих, потому что желание поцеловать Чанбина в любом случае не стоит того, чтобы всё проебать. Каким бы дураком Джисон ни был, как бы ни заходилось его сердце при виде Чанбина, он найдёт в себе силы затолкать всё это поглубже и давить, давить, как удав давит свою жертву, пока она не задохнётся.</p><p>Легче сказать, чем сделать, конечно же. И когда Чанбин в очередной раз заводит свою любимую песню о соулмейтах, Джисон вновь оказывается абсолютно к этому не готов.</p><p>— У нас же круче, у нас же всё в тысячу раз круче любой романтики, да? — говорит Чанбин и в его голосе звучит какая-то нервная уверенность — Джисон его ни разу до этого таким не слышал.</p><p>Джисон кивает, а сам думает — не может не думать — как хотел бы его сейчас поцеловать.</p><p>Предатель, называет себя мысленно Джисон. Чанбин доверяет ему, а он пусть и не совсем откровенно врёт, но недоговаривает. Это после того, что у них было, после того, как глубоко друг другу в головы они залезли... Сколько было снято дорам о том, как люди становятся соулмейтами, но можно ли прекратить ими быть? Наверное, можно, но Джисон боится об этом думать, боится смотреть на Чанбина, потому что его захлёстывает таким сильным тоскливым чувством, что даже Чанбин просто обязан почувствовать.</p><p>Отстраниться от Чанбина оказывается на удивление просто — чуть больше работы, чуть раньше уходить спать. Джисону немного стыдно за себя, но первое время ему правда как-то легче, и кажется, что это неплохой способ решить его проблему, только потом его накрывает даже сильнее, чем раньше, и Джисона начинает колотить дрожь стоит только бросить взгляд на любую вещь, принадлежащую Чанбину.</p><p>Ограничить себя, сжать пространство вокруг так сильно, чтобы в нём не хватило места на Джисона с его чёртовой влюблённостью — и остался только прошлый обычный Джисон.</p><p>Конечно, Чанбин замечает — они бы не были соулмейтами, если бы он не.</p><p>— Джисон, — зовёт его Чанбин, голос серьёзный и тихий, он часто бывает таким, когда Чанбин разговаривает о музыке.</p><p>Джисон боится поднять на него взгляд — поймёт ведь, всё поймёт, и как заходится у Джисона в груди сердце — и почему.</p><p>— Если что-то случилось, ты всегда можешь мне сказать, ты же знаешь, — с несвойственной ему осторожностью говорит Чанбин. — Я пойму.</p><p>Знает, Джисон правда знает. Только признаться Чанбину в том, что он чувствует, — это признать себя предателем и, что самое гадкое, хуёвым другом. Чанбин не сможет ему помочь и ничего не исправит, но между ними наверняка повиснет странная неловкость, а они будут продолжать делать вид, что ничего не произошло.</p><p>Нет, Джисон такого не хочет — он этого, наверное, просто не выдержит.</p><p>— Всё нормально, хён, — врёт Джисон — вполне убедительно. — Я обязательно скажу, если что.</p><p>Он не думает, что Чанбин понял, в чём дело. Скорее просто почувствовал, что Джисон пытается отдалиться и их отношения стали куда менее доверительными, чем раньше, стали куда менее отношениями. Они почти перестают ужинать вместе, и Джисон скучает — скучает по всему, что у него было, пока оно не оказалось вытесненным его чувствами к Чанбину.</p><p>От мысли, что ничего уже не будет как раньше, Джисону становится физически плохо, и он находит отражение своих чувств в бледном чанбиновом лице. В груди холодеет — это чужое непонимание и растерянность селятся там, и Джисону становится так противно от себя в тот момент.</p><p>Чанбин выглядит совсем плохо, хотя пришёл с пар довольный жизнью и результатами контрольной. Это всё Джисон, и его чувства, и их связь — та самая, про которую было снято столько дорам и фильмов. Почему в них всегда всё заканчивается хорошо...</p><p>— Спать пойду, — говорит Чанбин безликим голосом и уходит к себе в комнату. Джисон минут десять просто мается по квартире, не в силах долго оставаться на одном месте или чем-то себя занять. Его разбирает каким-то страшным нервяком, будто сегодня всё просто обязано рухнуть, а что будет потом, Джисон и не знает.</p><p>В конечном итоге он набирает стакан воды и относит его в комнату Чанбина, ставит на столик у кровати. Чанбин не спит — лежит, свернувшись под одеялом, и разглядывает Джисона из-под длинной тёмной чёлки. Джисон хочет что-то сказать, как-то оправдаться или извиниться, но не может выдавить из себя ни слова. Говорить о своих чувствах оказывается в тысячу раз сложнее, чем писать песни.</p><p>Может, в песне бы Чанбин всё услышал и правильно понял.</p><p>Джисон стоит у его кровати совсем недолго, Чанбин смотрит на него как-то по-новому или будто увидел кого-то нового — Джисон честно не понимает. Он осторожно касается ладонью чанбиновой макушки, прежде чем уйти, а потом цепляет на плечи куртку и выбирается на улицу.</p><p>Уже поздно, и небо оказывается совсем чёрным. Воздух кажется тёплым, только изредка ударит в спину прохладный ветер, заставляя поёжиться. Джисон проезжает на автобусе остановку до ближайшего магазина и покупает себе пару банок соджу и готовый обед.</p><p>Он ест в комбини за узким столиком у окна. Разогретая в микроволновке еда кажется безвкусной, но Джисон доедает всё без остатка — понимает, что ему сегодня нужны все силы, какие только найдутся.</p><p>Он забредает на детскую площадку недалеко от дома и усаживается на качели. На площадке совсем пусто в такое время, даже в крошечном парке рядом уже не видно собачников, и Джисон чувствует себя страшно одиноким, несмотря на окружившие площадку многоэтажки с сотнями призывно горящих окон.</p><p>Где-то там прячется в своей комнате Чанбин. Ему не стало лучше — Джисон чувствует его боль как свою, и всё смешивается и путается.</p><p>Двух бутылок оказывается слишком мало, чтобы напиться по-настоящему, но в голове становится приятно-пусто, только сердце кажется таким же тяжёлым. Джисон пьёт прямо из горла под мерный скрип детских качелей, и искусственный виноградный вкус растекается по языку.</p><p>Что ты чувствуешь, хочет он спросить Чанбина, но тот далеко, между ними расстояние не в полтора километра, а тысячи миль и бесконечные годы молчания.</p><p>Что с ними стало, и в какой момент это уже нельзя было исправить?</p><p>Нельзя ли, думает Джисон и прикрывает глаза — ветер касается его щеки холодной, лишённой всякой нежности ладонью.</p><p>Джисон пьёт дальше — лишь бы потопить эти мысли, лишь бы стало теплей. Грудь начинает жечь, но он не понимает — алкоголь это или опять какие-то чувства, которые обязательно вымотают его, доведут до предела.</p><p>Джисон устал — если полгода назад всё не казалось каким-то особенно безнадёжным, то последние пару недель кажутся началом конца света.</p><p>Откуда в нём столько эмоций, столько несвойственной ему нежности — и сколько песен понадобится ему написать, чтобы избавиться от них, вывести их из организма.</p><p>Он набирает Чанбину на автомате, потому что это именно то, что он обычно делает, когда ему тяжело. Он начинает считать гудки и хочет бросить трубку уже на десятом, но не успевает — Чанбин зовёт его, голос чуть механический и приглушённый из-за хренового динамика в джисоновом телефоне, но это он — почти здесь, так близко-близко.</p><p>— Я проебался, — говорит Джисон с внезапным смешком. Может, это его усталый пьяный мозг так реагирует на стресс — Джисон уже ничего не понимает. — Не знал, как тебе об этом сказать.</p><p>— От тебя очень больно, — тихо говорит Чанбин, но в его голосе нет упрёка, только искренняя озабоченность. — Ты очень странный в последнее время.</p><p>— Ты не понял? — спрашивает Джисон. Он так боится ответа, что его начинает трясти.</p><p>Чанбин долго молчит, и Джисону кажется, что он слышит его тихое дыхание.</p><p>— Ты скажешь? — спрашивает Чанбин, будто роняет монетку на стол. У Джисона в ушах звенит, и он долгую секунду не может осознать себя во времени и пространстве.</p><p>— Я влюбился, — выдыхает Джисон — и это лучшее и худшее мгновение в его жизни одновременно. Становится легче, будто вместе со словами из Джисона выходят бесконечные страх и тревога. — Влюбился в тебя, — добавляет Джисон, и это как прыжок в пропасть, только он не уверен, есть ли у него за спиной страховка.</p><p>Чанбин не отвечает долго, непозволительно долго, но Джисон ничего не чувствует, кроме бесконечного облегчения от того, что он наконец всё рассказал. Дальше он как-нибудь разберётся, главное, что сейчас он вывел это из своей системы.</p><p>— Там холодно, — начинает Чанбин, и Джисон не может понять по его голосу, о чём он думает. — Возвращайся домой.</p><p>Домой, думает Джисон и наконец замечает, какое мокрое у него лицо и что ему на самом деле очень холодно. На негнущихся ногах он добирается до мусорки на краю площадки и выбрасывает обе бутылки.</p><p>Чанбин остаётся на линии всё это время.</p><p>Джисон добирается до дома минут десять, и всё это время Чанбин остаётся с ним, его незримое, но ощутимое присутствие успокаивает, хотя Джисон и понимает, что где-то там, за притуплёными эмоциями, он находится в полном раздрае.</p><p>Они не разговаривают, но это и не нужно — они снова на одной волне, и там вновь звучит их любимая песня.</p><p>Уже перед дверью квартиры Джисон замирает и не решается потянуться к ручке — он знает, что в полумраке прихожей его ждёт Чанбин. Как смотреть ему в глаза после того, что сказал Джисон, как жить в одной квартире...</p><p>Чанбин сам открывает дверь, и Джисон долгое мгновение просто рассматривает его, невысокого и острого, в домашней одежде, с прижатым к уху телефоном.</p><p>Джисона не было, наверное, чуть больше часа, но всё изменилось и, наверное, уже никогда не будет прежним.</p><p>Чанбин тянется к нему свободной рукой и втаскивает его в квартиру, но не отпускает, а только крепче сжимает его ладонь. Они стоят друг напротив друга с телефонами, как дураки, и Джисон первым нажимает отбой и убирает телефон в карман.</p><p>Из общего коридора через приоткрытую дверь падает свет, выхватывая левую половину чанбинового лица. И снова — он не кажется ни злым, ни разочарованным, только очень-очень усталым.</p><p>— Прости, — не выдерживает Джисон, но Чанбин только качает головой.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — говорит он. — Я должен был понять. Или скорее я понял, но не поверил. Не знаю, — заканчивает он и опускает голову.</p><p>— Не знаю, — эхом отзывается Джисон и, забрав у Чанбина телефон, берёт его вторую ладонь в свою.</p><p>Где все его большие и громкие слова, когда они так нужны? Джисону хочется сказать что-то ещё, как-то объясниться, но он только крепче переплетает их пальцы. Чанбин всё сам прочитает — по его глазам и лицу, по тому, как натягивается струна, связавшая их когда-то.</p><p>— Мы разберёмся с этим, — обещает Чанбин, и он в кои-то веки звучит как настоящий хён. Джисон улыбается от этой мысли и ловит во взгляде Чанбина что-то особенно мягкое и тёплое. — Со временем всё решится. Если ты это чувствуешь, это не делает тебя хуже в моих глазах, Джисон-а. Мы всё ещё вместе, хорошо?</p><p>Кивок выходит нерешительный, но вполне искренний. Чанбин отпускает его ладонь, чтобы закрыть дверь, но второй рукой только сильнее цепляется за джисоновы пальцы. Джисона накрывает каким-то бесконечно чудесным ощущением тепла и безопасности, и это так непохоже на то, что он чувствовал последние недели, что он боится снова заплакать.</p><p>— От тебя соджу пахнет, — морщит нос Чанбин, и вся его серьёзность куда-то мгновенно улетучивается.</p><p>Джисон всё ещё хочет его поцеловать, но, кажется, с этим всё-таки можно жить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>